


Shall we dance?

by Drago



Category: Block B
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M, Nothing explicit, PO and Bombie are mentioned, and Jaehyo tho they don't use his name, butt plugs mentioned, it's kind of sweet I think, pimp!Kyung, pimp!Taeil, prostitute!Zico, short stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drago/pseuds/Drago
Summary: Inspired by new pictures. Kyung's mullet is killing me in a very bad way, and he looks like a 90s pimp. Taeil is a more classy pimp, Zico looks like a prostitute and Yukwon is his boyfriend. Also, fur coats are back. Hence the fic.(in which Zico is a classy rentboy, Yukwon does his best to keep him safe, and Taeil just wants to score that ass.)





	Shall we dance?

Jiho carefully applies the expensive cherry liptint that Kyung got for him, because while his clients love to see his red lips wrapped around their cocks, they don’t appreciate the stains. Lipsticks can get messy, and it’s the last thing they need since many of them have wives or girlfriends who would notice the tiniest specks of red, more than ready to cause a scene over ‘the other woman’. Little do they know their partners prefer hard bodies and cocks. Kyung is the only one who likes it when Jiho leaves red smears on his dick, but he is a pimp, not a client, so he doesn’t care.  
Jiho used to be on his own, not every whore has a pimp, but he has to begrudgingly admit that he gets better clients with Kyung. He used to be a streetwalker, and it was far from glamorous, he’s got scars to prove it. Now he mostly gets high-end clients, who still get a bit rough from time to time, but it’s definitely worth it. Kyung isn’t that bad either, he is a bit greasy and his hairstyle of choice is an outdated mullet, but he’s never actually hurt Jiho. They fuck, of course they do, it’s a privilege of being a pimp as far as he knows, but it’s quite pleasant.  
He applies a bit more eyeliner to make his eyes even more cat-like while simultaneously making it a bit more difficult for his clients to recognize him, if he were to meet any of them outside of work. They probably wouldn’t acknowledge him either way, but every whores’ motto is ‘better safe than sorry.’ He eyes the finger-shaped bruise on his throat, wondering if he should cover it up with makeup. It’s not that visible anymore, already fading into pale yellow. Some men don’t like to see the marks left by other clients, they like to pretend that Jiho is their personal toy. In the end, he decides against it, simply because it’s inconvenient to wear makeup so close to the clothes.  
“You should wear the black fur coat, it’s really cold outside today,” Yukwon’s voice reaches his ears, and when he turns his head, he sees his boyfriend leaning against the door frame. “It will go well with your pants.”  
A shiver runs down Jiho’s spine when he hears Yukwon’s voice, the older man always sounds like he is purring filthy things, even when his words are completely innocent.  
“Alright then.”  
“How many do you have today?”  
“Only two, I pinned their addresses to the fridge.”  
It’s a security measure. Kyung does everything he can to ensure his safety, but Yukwon is protective, and he doesn’t quite trust Jiho’s pimp.  
“Good,” Yukwon comes closer and kisses the nape of his neck. “You look beautiful.”  
Jiho smiles at him in the mirror and continues his preparations. He is already well-stretched, butt plug in place, Yukwon put it in him after they had sex in the bathtub. His boyfriend doesn’t love the fact that he is a prostitute, but he knew about it before they became a couple, so he doesn’t complain often. Besides, he knows that Jiho has a shit ton of debt left by his family after they screwed him over, and it’s not something he can help with. Yukwon is a dance teacher and hopes to own his own studio one day, but he is only twenty two and doesn’t even have a car. They share Jiho’s car, he got it as a present from a client.  
They met through a mutual friend who is a camboy, which softened the blow a bit when Jiho told Yukwon that he sucks dicks for money. Jiho does camshows too, it’s easy money and way more pleasurable than the real life thing. He would be more than happy to stick to them only, but they don’t pay enough. Yukwon helps him out sometimes, when someone wants to see Jiho being fucked. He never shows his face, but he takes pleasure in claiming Jiho in front of other people. He is far from innocent, so they fit together perfectly. One time, when a client didn’t want to leave Jiho alone, Yukwon took the matters into his own hands and left the guy with more than one broken bone. Jiho would lie if he said it didn’t excite him.  
“You remember that Minhyuk and Jihoon are throwing a small get together tomorrow, right?”  
“Yeah, how could I forget? Jihoon sent me fifteen texts so far. Even if I wanted to forget, I can’t.”  
“Sounds like Pyo, alright,” Yukwon snorts, then he kisses Jiho again. “Be careful and text me when you’re done.”  
“Will do!”

Yukwon was right, it’s freezing outside, and Jiho shivers when the first wave of cold hits him. Leather pants make his ass and legs look great, but they do nothing to keep him warm. The cab is already waiting for him, so he jogs the remaining distance. It’s a twenty minute ride to the rich part of Seoul, so he spends it snacking on chopped carrots. He likes to eat light before work to avoid any accidents.  
It’s going to be a good night. He knows his clients well. One of them is a middle-aged gentleman stuck in a loveless marriage arranged for him by his father. He is one of the very few clients whose wives actually know about their preferences. She doesn’t mind as long as she is allowed to do the same. The other client is a famous rapper who doesn’t have the time, or patience, for a real relationship and finds hooking up with random strangers inconvenient. He likes to be called ‘oppa’ but, despite his rough appearance, isn’t wild in bed. Jiho enjoys jobs like that best. Minimum effort, maximum effect.  
He spends almost two hours with the first client and leaves in a good mood. He got a new watch as a tip. Clients don’t have to give him presents, but some of them seem to enjoy it, and he is not going to turn down a fancy watch. He is going to wear it to three, four meetings and then sell it, because he already has three other watches, and he is not a hoarder.  
He is waiting for a cab when a short man with bleached blonde hair approaches him. He looks innocent with big, round glasses perched on his small nose, but Jiho knows better. When the man gives him a tiny smile, pink lips wrapped around a cigarette, he fights the urge to flip him off.  
“Are you stalking me now, Taeil?”  
“I’d never!” Taeil says with faux indignation. “I know Kyung’s clients, he knows mine, we’re all a big family here.”  
“Sure, I bet Kyung will be happy to hear that you’ve tried to steal one of his whores again.”  
“Ah, why do you insist on calling yourself like that. You are no longer a cheap street candy.”  
“Still a whore,” Jiho lets the amusement seep into his words. He isn’t afraid of the other man, he knows what Taeil wants and, while he has no intention of giving in, he doesn’t mind the banter, even if it is a bit creepy when the older man shows up out of nowhere.  
“You are the best he has. And I want to give you the best, baby,” Taeil coos, one small hand coming to rest on Jiho’s cheek. “You’d be swimming in diamonds and pearls from Seoul’s crème de la crème. Or maybe I’d keep you to myself, I do like your sweet face and lips.”  
Jiho’s cab stops next to them, so he lets himself nuzzle into Taeil’s palm before saying, “Not today,” just to be a tease.  
“You are a naughty boy,” Taeil sighs, but he isn’t really annoyed. Jiho waves him goodbye and leaves for his next appointment.  
It’s four in the morning when he finally gets home, slightly buzzed from the wine he had with the rapper. He goes straight to the bathroom and takes a second to admire his mostly intact makeup. He isn’t sure if it’s his skills or the products he used, but he is impressed by the fact it’s jizz-proof. He takes a quick shower and goes to the kitchen to prepare something substantial to eat, but Yukwon is already waiting for him with a plate of steaming hot curry and a cup of tea.  
“You didn’t have to...” Jiho says like he always does.  
His boyfriend’s answer is also the same as always, “But I wanted to.”


End file.
